


Not Again

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [85]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Lip is so done, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Hi was wondering if you could maybe write something where one of the gallaghers come home while ian and mickey are havin' sex and they can here and they're 100% done</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

Lip took one last drag on his cigarette before tossing it into the dirt pile by the porch steps. He hopped up, two at a time, to get to the front door and let himself in.

It was the middle of the day, no one was likely to be home, only they were, and it took Lip a few moments to realise it.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice when he heard it, a slow steady rhythm of thumping that was coming upstairs. At first he thought someone was trying to break into their shit hole of a house, but it soon became abundantly clear that it was something else entirely.

He knew that sound, it was the wooden frame of someone's bed rocking back and forth into the wall. He rolled his eyes and began downing his cup.

It was at that point when he heard someone let out a loud grunt followed by another voice - Ian's - moaning something along the lines of 'yeah you like that' and that was it. That was all Lip was willing to listen to because if there was ever something that he didn't want to hear, it was his little brother banging Mickey fucking Milkovich.

_Again._

"Jesus Christ, every fucking day..." he grumbled to himself as he shook his head, walking back towards the door.

As he headed down the steps Fiona opened the gate, giving him a strange look as he passed her.

"Might want to give it about twenty minutes!" he said, and she had barely set foot in the door when she decided that Lip probably had the right idea.


End file.
